planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Enforcer ML85
Enforcer ML85/MBT|MBT Enforcer ML85/Harasser|Harasser Effectiveness History * Game Update Number 2 ** Enforcer ML85 *** Fixed an issue that prevented the projectile from reaching its intended top speed. *** Reduced time to reload to 3.25 seconds (down from 3.5 seconds) *** Added some drop to the projectile. *** Updated missile trail FX in first person so that it is easier to see. ** Enforcer C85 Modified *** Changed to have a 3 round clip instead of 1 shot reload. *** 333ms Fire Rate *** Removed exaggerated COF *** Reload speed increased from 1.5 to 2.5 seconds. *** Base ammo capacity increased from 30 to 60. *** Ammo Capacity certifications now increase capacity by +6 each rank. * Game Update Number 4 ** Vanguard Enforcer: Outer radius blast reduced from 4 to 3 meters. * Game Update Number 8 ** Increased upward elevation range from 25 to 30 degrees ** Increased downward elevation range from 7 to 10 degrees * Game Update Number 9 ** Clip size increased from 1 to 10 and Model Changeto look more NC ** Reload speed reduced from 3250 to 3000ms ** Direct hit damage reduced from 1500 to 700 (650 on Harasser version) ** Projectile speed decreased from 300 to 200 ** Added fire rate of 1000ms ** Ammo Capacity increased from 30 to 100 *** Ammo Capacity certifications increased from 3 to 10 per rank. ** Outer blast radius reduced from 3 meters to 2 meters. ** Enforcer ML85 - increased from 250 /500 to 1000 /700 . ** Available on Harasser: Enforcer ML85-H and Enforcer C85 Modified-H * Game Update Number 11 ** Inner Radius Blast damage reduced from 450 to 150 * Performance Update Number 2 ** MBT: *** Direct hit damage reduced from 700 to 500 *** Inner Blast damage increased from 150 to 334 *** Launch speed set to 200 meters per second *** Within 1 second, the projectile will accelerate to max speed of 300 meters per second ** Harasser: *** Direct hit damage reduced from 650 to 450 *** Inner Blast damage increased from 150 to 334 *** Launch speed set to 200 meters per second *** Within 1 second, the projectile will accelerate to max speed of 300 meters per second * April 16, 2014 Patch ** Magazine size reduced from 10 to 8 ** Reload speed increased from 3 seconds to 3.25 seconds ** Ammo capacity decreased from 100 to 80 ** Ammo capacity per rank decreased from 10 to 8 * May 19, 2015 Update ** The Enforcer now has a different reload mechanic, ammo will be reloaded one round at a time and the weapon can be fired at anytime during the reload process. * May 12, 2016 Update ** Fixed issue with Enforcer/Canister firing fx and projectiles not being visible in third person * June 1, 2016 Update ** Module Damage Type: Changed resist type 5 (Medium Anti-Armor (Lock-on Rocket Launchers, Halberd , Saron , Enforcer, MAX AV Weapons)) to -25 from 20 * October 24, 2016 Update ** Now uses "Halberd style" crosshairs ** Projectile gravity from 5 to 4 * June 12, 2018 Update ** Direct damage from 300 to 325 (Vanguard) ** Direct damage from 250 to 325 (Harasser) ** Projectile max velocity from 300 to 250 (Harasser) ** Projectile gravity from 5 to 6 (Harasser) ** Magazine size from 8 to 7 (Harasser) ** Ammo capacity from 80 to 77 (Harasser) ** Dev Note: Enforcer's damage on both Harasser and Vanguard have been equalized and improved, and Harasser's effective range has been reduced to compensate for the damage increase, similar to most other top-mounted Harasser weapons versus their MBT counterparts. We've also increased the overall damage to give the Enforcer harder hits and stronger synergy with directional damage bonuses. With these changes, 7 Enforcer rockets can destroy a Harasser without composite armor, and bring an MBT burning with the same number of shots to the rear. * October 25, 2018 Hotfix ** Blast inner radius from 0.5m to 1m ** Blast damage from 150 to 175 ** Dev Note: We've knocked the three shot infantry kill down to a two shot kill by way of a blast damage buff so that the choice between Enforcer and Halberd is a bit more preference based than it was. Category:Vanguard Category:Harasser